Too Cool
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song.


_--Too Cool--_

_--Chapter: 1--_

_--By: EvilEmmaEvans--_

_--_

_Summary: In an audition for Camp Rock, Sharpay sings 'Too Cool' and Emma talks to Ryan about how much the song relates to Sharpay._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or 'Too Cool'._

_--_

"_What are you going to sing today Sharpay? And why aren't Ryan or Emma up there with you?" Ms Darbus asked as Sharpay walked, more like strutted, onto the stage._

"_The song is called 'Too Cool' and I don't need backup for this song." Sharpay answered sending a false smile at her brother and sister._

"_Like we can't tell that smile was false?" Ryan muttered making Emma laugh._

"_Is there something that you would like to share Emma?" Ms Darbus asked turning around._

"_No ma'am." Emma said before smirking up at Sharpay who glared in return._

_**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything ya say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe love it or hate it**__  
_

"_Who do you think suggested she sing this song?" Emma asked Ryan._

"_Mom and dad suggested it. They thought that this would win Sharpay a ticket to Broadway." Ryan remarked._

"_There is no way she'll go to Broadway with this song. Camp Rock isn't even on Broadway." Emma commented._

"_This is just the ticket; not the actually train." Ryan said turning back toward the stage when Sharpay started singing the 2__nd__ verse._

_  
__**I can't help the way I am, hope you don't misunderstand  
But I'm too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you**__  
_

"_How can someone be 'too cool' to know you?" Ryan asked looking around bewildered at Emma._

"_I have no idea Ry. But apparently, Sharpay is 'too cool' to know everyone else." Emma commented._

"_I think I'm starting to understand why mom and dad suggested she sing this song. It's totally conceded and that is exactly what defines Sharpay. Conceded, superficial and thinks that she's better then everyone else." Ryan said._

"_Um, Ry, thinking that she's better then everyone else is being conceded and superficial." Emma said rolling her eyes and turning to continue watching the painful experience that Sharpay called an 'audition made for a star'._

_  
__**You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room, I'm too cool for you**__  
_

"_What the heck does that mean? She's not 'too cool' for someone before they walk into a room, but as soon as they set foot into said room, she becomes better then that person?" Emma asked with her jaw dropped._

"_I guess if you think about the song in whole, it shapes Sharpay's way of life. And I hate Sharpay's way of life." Ryan commented._

"_I know, so do I. But still… can there be any other song that defines Sharpay so much and still be a good song to other people?" Emma asked._

"_I hope not." Ryan said making Emma smile and suppress a laugh._

_  
__**You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done, if you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some**__  
_

"_Since when has Sharpay ever been nice enough to let someone stay in her 'group' if they've turned against her?" Ryan asked turning to Emma._

"_Never. She's only acted nice to try and get what she wants and even though she's an okay actress, even that charade backfires on her." Emma answered trying to look at her brother but at the same time, keep looking at her sister to see how much worse the audition could get._

"_Remind me to not give Sharpay anything of mine when I die. She might just make me want to come back to life and die again." Ryan muttered making Emma laugh, Ms Darbus to turn around and look at them and Sharpay glare at them in the middle of her performance making both Emma and Ryan scoot down in their seats._

_  
__**Me, myself and I agree, you'll never catch up with me  
'Cause I'm too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you**__  
_

"_I can't even catch up to where the time went. Why do we even have to sit here and watch this?" Emma asked looking at Ryan._

"_Because, we promised Sharpay that we would support her in this. It's the first time that neither of us is up there, on stage, supporting her. Plus, we can't leave school without her. Mom and dad told us not to." Ryan said making Emma groan._

"_How much longer is this song anyway?" Emma asked._

"_4 more verses. 4 more painful verses. Plus we have about 20 minutes of Sharpay bragging on the way home about how 'great' she was and then asking us to tell her how 'great' she was." Ryan said as Emma grabbed his arm and squeezed it._

"_I can't take this any more Ryan. After today, I am never coming back here to support Sharpay and then be forced to lie to her about how 'great' she is." Emma hissed as Ryan tried to pry he fingers out of his arm._

"_Emma, here's some advice… let go of my arm." Ryan muttered through clenched teeth._

"_Sorry Ry. I just can't stand this any longer." Emma said sitting back and folding her arms across her chest._

_  
__**You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room, I'm too cool for you**__  
_

"_Again with the 'when we walk into the room' line. I don't understand that." Emma said pointing at Sharpay as she danced across the stage in a bad imitation of Meaghan Martin in Camp Rock._

"_Em… just calm down. If you can't wait about another 1 minute 30 seconds, then we'll be able to leave and when we get out of hearing distance of the auditorium, you can yell at her all you want." Ryan said trying to calm his sister._

"_Fine, let me slap her too… and I'll be even finer." Emma said with a small smile._

"_Fine, you can slap me… not her. She will get up in trouble if you slap her. If you slap me, no punishment will be coming your way." Ryan reasoned._

"_Fine… deal." Emma muttered._

_  
__**You say some are born with beauty, brains, and talent and they got it all  
While others simply try all their lives, still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me, obviously  
I'm a natural, I'm the real deal, yeah! **__  
_

"_Self-centered much? Can she get any more self-center then that?" Ryan asked as both his and Emma's jaws dropped._

"_In Sharpay's case, yes. In a normal person's case, no not really." Emma said as she slowly got up from her seat and walked backward to the back of the auditorium with Ryan with her._

"_I hope she didn't notice us get out of our seats and not give her applause." Ryan muttered._

"_I hope not either." Emma whispered. "Are you sure we can't leave the auditorium and just wait at the car?" She asked._

"_Unfortunately… no, we can't go wait at the car. Because then Shar will think that we left without her and then we'll get in trouble." Ryan muttered with a frown. "Only two more verses. And then we can leave." He continued under his breath._

_  
__**I can't help the way I am, hope you don't misunderstand  
But I'm too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you.  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
**_

_**You know it's the truth; I'm too cool for you.**__  
_

"_Okay… if Sharpay was actually singing this song __**to**__ someone, would it be possible for them to misunderstand, not take it personal, and not get emotional?" Ryan asked in a whisper._

"_I have no idea. My ears are filled with melted brain just listening to her completely butcher this song." Emma commented as she tried to stop the ringing in her ears._

"_At least this torture is almost over. She just has one more verse and we're free of ever listening to Sharpay try to sing this song ever again." Ryan muttered making Emma smile._

_  
__**Too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you.  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you.**_

"_Thank God that's over." Ryan and Emma muttered together before hightailing it out of the auditorium._

"_What did you think Ms Darbus?" Sharpay asked before noticing that Emma and Ryan weren't in their seats any more and weren't even in the auditorium any more._

"_I thought that it was definitely you. And that you did the same dance as the actress in the movie. But… as a request, please don't ever sing that particular song again. I like it better when you sing an original song for auditions… or a song from the musical." Ms Darbus commented._

"_Thank you Ms Darbus. And do you by chance know where Ryan and Emma are?" Sharpay asked._

"_As a matter of fact, I do not know where they…" Ms Darbus said before being interrupted by Ryan and Emma walking back into the room with a smoothie for each of them and one for Sharpay._

"_Sorry we missed the last verse of the song sis; we wanted to get smoothies and realized that we only had 5 minutes before the kitchen closed." Ryan explained holding Sharpay's smoothie out to her._

"_Oh… okay thanks guys." Sharpay said with a genuine smile this time._

_--_

_--End Chapter 1--_

_(A/N: well… what did you think? I hope you liked it. – Emma)_


End file.
